The Grey Warden of the Void
by MikoCatFace
Summary: The Fifth Blight has ended with the death of the Archdemon and peace return to Ferelden once again but with what cost? Louise de La Vallière from Tristain summon what she thinks is a normal elf, but in reality she summon the very own Hero of Ferelden that sacrifice her own life to save Ferelden and her friends, will she help Louise? Or will she keep her duty as a Grey Warden?


**My very first crossover that I thought to do...yeah... I have been working on this story on the same time I was working the unleashed champion.**

**Ideais just pop out to do a crossover out of my head and was this...so...yeah... -_-U**

**Well enjoy it**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: From death to Tristain<p>

The end of Blight had ended it had before truly begun, Ferelden had been saved and the entire kingdom rose up to joyously greet its new king, the Grey Wardens stood redeemed, and a new age had begun. But at what cost? The cost of losing his true love, Eurydice, that stood with during the Blight that she sacrificed her own life too stopped it and for saving the man that she loved, the love that she never knew before meeting him, there on Redcliffe where she and her love one saved from evil undead by freeing Connor from the demon that was possessing him. Her lifeless body remained there on the stone altar surrounded by flowers wearing the same massive armor that she used fight with the Archdemon, the Warden Commander armor, standing front of her stand Alistar the new king of Ferelden and also a Grey Warden wearing the same armor that his deceased brother used once and the same one that he used to fight the Archdemon with her, he look at her face and see her peaceful, the same elvish face that he meted back Ostagar, the same long silver haired and pale skin, the same beauty that he meted there .

On the funeral were there the same companions that fought alongside her, the people that helped along her journeys, every member of the Circle personally went there to say goodbye for the last time their best student and mage that ever had. The silence hovered there until their king broke it "My friends, we are gathered here to pay our respects to the Grey Warden that saved us all." he started "She gave her life to destroy the Blight, a sacrifice we must never forget. It was no accident that she was, either. She was special, and each of us has had our life touched by her in some way." Alistar look at her peaceful face, as she look like that was just sleeping peacefully "I…I thought we would be together forever." he said sadly "The Grey Wardens couldn't have asked for anyone finer. How do you properly honor someone like that? The Grey Wardens are building a magnificent tomb at Weisshaupt, right next to Garahel's, but I'd like to do something as well. Knight-Commander Greagoir, please step forward." He called man wearing the Templar armor between his fifty and came forward.

"Tell me, what is the situation currently with the Circle of Magi?" his king asked "Under control, though the Circle has been greatly weakened. Still, there have been no further possessions." the Templar answer it "I wish to see the Circle restored, but I understand the Veil at the tower is too weak. That being the case, I wish a new tower built—with the Chantry's aid. And it will bear the Hero's name." his king said "A fine idea, your Majesty." Greagoir agreed.

"And once the tower is built, Knight-Commander, I am granting the new Circle autonomy." he added "What?" said the Templar shocked "But… your Majesty! I think what has happened only proves-!" he said revolted by his king, but his king interrupted him "It proves what a substantial contribution a mage can make. They have earned the chance to prove they can watch themselves, don't you agree?"

"I… yes, your Majesty. As you say." the Templar said defeated, he bow to him and then leaves "Let all know that the arling of Amaranthine, once the land of Arl Howe, is now granted to the Grey Wardens. There they can rebuilt, and hopefully live up this example. Friends, let us hope that she has gone on to a better place and that she knows just how thankful we are for what she has done here." he said to the public, and then he turn back where were his love one lies down and take off from his purse a preserved rose that she preserved with her magic, the same rose that he had given to her, the rose was found inside her armor right on her chest where the heart is, his emotions started showing up as he remember even on the final battle, she still love him even after their disaster separation, he puts the rose between her hands on her chest and with his free hand he touched her cold cheeks "You will be missed. More that I can possibly say." so he kiss on her lips for a last time. Soon a man carrying a torch light up the altar for her body could go to be beside of Maker. That was plan but…

On Tristain Academy of Magic

Today was the day of Summoning Ceremony, this was first exam of every second year student of the academy, a sacred day of every mage that encounter their familiar spirit that will spend the rest of their life by the first time. Every student of the second year had finished theirs summoning ritual except a small ping haired girl.

"Did everyone finish their rituals?" asked a half bald man wearing a blue robe "No, Miss Vallière still have to do her ritual." Said boosted tanned redhead "Really? The Zero? Perhaps she will summon an explosion!" said one of her classmates "Or in rare cases nothing!" said other student. Louise de La Vallière, also known as Louise the Zero due he percentage of succession of casting even the simpler spell is total zero.

The half bald man gave her permission to continue, she nod and took a deep breath so she rose up wand and start chanting her summoning line "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" and out nowhere big explosion causing smoke spreading everywhere "I knew this was going to happen." said a classmate.

"Louise is the Zero after all!" said another random student while laughing "Are you all right, Montmorency?" said a blond male mange while trying to get up a blond curled female mage. Every student thought that yet again Louise had fallen but then they saw figure lying on the ground as the smoke fade away they saw woman wearing a armor, she wasn't wearing any helmet this way they could see her face, beautiful long silver hair and skin pale as snow "Is that a knight?" said a female student "Well, well, well after all Louise has able to summon something ." said the red head.

Louise approach at the knight that she had summoned and look at her "Is she sleeping? Hey wake up!" she shouted while shouting and shaking her trying to wake her up, seconds later her eyes started opening slowly opening reveling her blue eyes like water "Who are you?" Louise asked to the silver haired, but of nowhere the woman gasped as if lifereturn to her body, she started coughing while trying to balance her air circulation.

Eurydice P.O.V

Darkness, I could only darkness, I could still remember that day, the day where I pierce that sword on Archdemon's head to mark the end of the Blight but to also to save the life of the man I loved, even so I couldn't spend mine last days with him I didn't regret anything, I am happy that he will life "My servant…" suddenly voice appeared on the middle of darkness "…that existed somewhere in this vast universe…" a voice of a language that she never heard ringed inside of her head "…my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" and out of nothing a light appeared on mine eyes on this darkness and suddenly air started circling inside my lung, I could feel my blood running my body and my strength was slowly returning.

As I open my eyes open started to see something pink blurring figure right in front of me, as my vision slowly recover pink figure start speaking a unknown language to me, after I started focusing my vision I was able determine what was the pink figure, it was small girl with pink hair she wasn't older than 15, she was wearing a black cape, with white shirt and a black skirt, then I look around and she more children probably around her age wearing clothes similar to her, the children were accompanied by a tall ball man with a staff, wait a staff? He probably must be a mage, wait, if he is a mage that would mean these children must be his students, then this would mean this must be a Circle, wait a Circle in open hair. Suddenly a female voice spoke behind and when I turn how was it, it was the pink haired girl speaking too me on a strange language.

Louise P.O.V

"I said, who are you?" I asked again to this woman but she didn't respond to me, she just look at me like she was confuse or something, by looking at her, she must be knight or something, her armor is something I never seen, not even on history books show any kind of knight with this armor, I look at her hands I see that she was holding a rose, where did she find, soon after she noticed she had that rose with and just show a little smile and put it inside of her armor and rose up and look around then she started speaking at me with a strange language that I didn't know, suddenly with the wind raise and her hair hovered with direction of wind, reveling her neck and…EARS! SHE IS ELF! What is an elf doing here!?

Normal P.O.V

"Do you mind to tell me where I am, da´len?" Eurydice asked to the pink haired but she didn't respond to her, then the wind made her hair covering her eyes but when Eurydice fixed her back to normal she look back at the girl and see shocked and scared for some reason. She try to approach the girl but step back in fear "What's wrong?" Eurydice said while trying to approach her "Stop right there elf! Don't dare to touch my students!" said the elder mage while pointing his staff at her.

"What's wrong? I don't understand what are you saying." respond to him due the fact she didn't understand, then she start approach him "Don't move! I will not hesitating to attack you!" he warned her then on the tip of his staff a fireball started forming "Please calm down, I don't want to fight!" she shouted to him while pointing her arm at him. Due fact he didn't understand what she says so he thought she was starting to send a spell at him, and by auto-defense he through his spell at her. Without thinking Eurydice use Spell Shield to protect herself from the mage's spell.

"Barrier type spell?" said Colbert confuse, all mages turn surprised by her quick reaction then the elder mage boosted his spell enough to cover her shield by the flames but unfortunately spell the direction Louise that was still behind Eurydice but when the elder mage noticed her it was too late the spell was going to hit her. Louise close her eyes as she see her ending getting closer, few seconds passed and she didn't felt any pain and when she reopen her eyes she was surrounding by some kind wall of light was protecting her from Colbert spell but for some reason her body was stuck he couldn't even move a finger. Colbert stop his attack reveling Louise being protected by the elf's spell, this act surprised him and his students "An elf protecting a human? That is impossible!" said the red head surprised as she Louise being by the elf.

Eurydice took this chance, she broke her spell that she used on pink haired to able to concentrate then she punched the ground to make spell Earthquake around her, caching the elder mage unguarded he fell by losing his balance then she used Glyph of Paralysis to stop the mage for doing anything, the mage cursed he was tricked, the elven mage approach him "Very well now we can speak probably." she said to him, he just look at her without saying nothing.

Eurydice P.O.V

Very well is confirmed that they don't speak my language and I don't speak theirs but maybe, just maybe there is language that is similar to theirs, but right lets test how many he know, well finally language classes back on the Circle will finally useful for something "Hello, do you understand me?" I asked in Tevene but nothing, it seems Tevinter Imperium isn't famous here, well then I tried Rivaini and nothing, then I tried Ander and after Antivan and nothing, well were it comes "Hello, do you understand me?" I asked in Orlesian then he reacted, bingo "If you understand me, just nod." I said again in Orlesian hoping for something then he nodded, finally now he can speak…I hope.

Louise P.O.V

The elven after sending some kind of spell professor Colbert that stop him from moving, then she approach speaking to him with that language of hers, then she stood there thinking then she started speaking in some kind languages, every single one sounded different, I think she was trying to find a way to speak with him "Greetings, do thee comprehend I?" wait did the elf spoke in Tristain, no, she spoke in old Tristain, the professor was surprised and then the elf was smiling and then she mumble something that I didn't understand "If thou comprehend I, just nod." she said again then professor nod "Art thou whiling to parley?" she asked, wait she want to talk? Since when an elf want to talk to a human, but considering her actions against us perhaps she is willing to talk. But then I see professor nodding her.

Normal P.O.V

Eurydice sees Colbert nodding, she release a smile then she snaps her fingers allowing her spell brake off, Colbert feels his body getting lighter when he was trying to get up Eurydice give her hand to help him to get up, he gladly accepted, Colbert look at her and sees that wasn't like any elf that he ever saw, something on her "Wait a moment, miss, I help our talk being more easier." he said as he lift his staff and start spinning around, a light start surrounding her and then it vanish "Now you should understand me, right?" he said to her, for some reason she could understand everything what he was saying "How did you…" she said shocked at moment he interrupted her "Is a translation spell. So what do you want talk about?" he ask her "I almost forgot, very well. First, may I know where I am?"

"Well you are at Tristain, to be more precisely you are at Tristain Academy of Magic, here we teach our students from noble families in the arts of magic through the four elements, fire, water, earth and wind." he answered her question "Wait so your called 'Academy of Magic' is your Circle that only teach nobles?" she made another question that confuse him "Circle?"

"The Circle of Magi is dominant organization for the training of mages within nations of Thedas. It is governed and monitored by the Chantry, guarded and supervised by the Templar Order. Normally children at age six to twelve are taken from their families and brought to the Circle as soon they show any signs of magic…" she paused, then put her hand on her arm as she remember her past "On my case I was brought to the Circle with just four years, I was told that I was forcefully taken from my clan by a group of Templars that were chasing a Maleficar inside Brecillian Forest."

Colbert took pity on girl, even she being an elf she was forcefully taken away from her family and everything she knew "I am sorry for earing that." he said with a voice full pity "Don't be, the Circle wasn't so bad. There were a lot children like me there, so could be what you say a second home. Taking the part of the watchful eye of the Templars, I tell they were like bugs I tell you!" Colbart and Eurydice start chuckling just imagining the Templars being like bugs.

"Oh! I almost forgot asking! Who are you, miss? My name is Colbert , I am square fire mage and teacher of this academy." he introduced himself with a bowed "I am Eurydice, mage of the Circle of Ferelden and a Grey Warden" by showing respect she bowed herself "If my, how I was brought here?" she asked to him "Well you were summon her by Summoning Ceremony that allow our second yeas student summoning a spirit familiar making them familiars, in this case you were summon by Miss Vallière." he said while pointing to the little pink haired girl on the floor.

Then Eurydice thinks a little "Wait, you are talking about a familiar, right? Like a servant?" she asked to the professor, Colbert think a little "Well…if you put on that way, yes." he said calmly, Eurydice was shocked, she was sent to another country by a summoning spell and becoming a familiar to a little child "What your telling me that I have become a servant of this da'len!" she said revolted "I am sorry! But there isn't other way, first, you can't run away because the academy wouldn't allow it, and second, even you manage to escape you would have entire country revolted against you, because you are a elf!".

Eurydice P.O.V

Damn it, the Maker must be playing with me. But I can't simply accept that, as a Grey Warden I am suppose serve to everybody not a single one, then again is said a Grey Warden goes where he is need do, perhaps she is one who need me the most at moment, I look at her, I can only sadness and doubt inside her yet I can fill something inside her, something powerful but what.

"*sigh* Very well I accepted." I said to the teacher then I turn to the girl that I suppose to serve, I knell to her level "Do want you have to, da'len."

Louise P.O.V

I see the elf knelling to me "Do want you have to, da'len." I heard her as she had some doubt, I look at professor Colbert, he just to confirm to continue "Very well. My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." And then I hold her face came closer to seal the contract.

Eurydice P.O.V

DID SHE JUST KISS ME!? SHE JUST KISS ME! First the familiar thing and now this! This little girl just kiss me out of nowhere! OUCH! My right hand started burning as if was on fire, this feeling is the same of my joining! I remove my left gauntlet and see some kind runes on my back hand, I can fell power coming from runes but yet I can the taint inside of mine body trying rejecting it. I can fill it, both the taint and the power are fighting each other to take over mine body, slowly all the strength I gathered was slowly fading away I can't barely keep my eyes open, then I could fell both the taint and the power balance each next thing I knew I had passed out.

Normal P.O.V

Eurydice pass out right in top of Louise "Hey, get off me!" she shouted, her tiny was slowly being crush by her familiar's armor "Damn, you weight a ton!" she said while trying to get her out top of her "Wait a moment Miss Vallière, Gramont please help me lift her." said Colbert "Yes sir!" said a blond guy carrying a rose called Guiche Gramont, due the weight of the armor it was need at least two persons to lift with their magic as they pose her down, the runes on her hand call Colbert's attention "Damn she is heavy!" the blond student said while easing his hands "Those runes…" Colbert at the runes intrigued but there were things more important "Gramont lets take her to Miss Vallière's room." he said while using his magic on her then the blond mage follow him. Louise just sees he familiar being carried by the teacher and by Guiche, she release a sigh as she sees her day getting from worst to awfulness, to think of all things she could summon she had summon an elf, a red head approach the pinkette "Well that was something. Finally Louise the Zero become Louise the One! For her first successful spell!"

As Louise sees the elf being carried to inside she decides to retire to her room. When they arrived she was putted on Louise's bed to at least let her be comfortable "Miss Vallière, look after Miss Eurydice until she wale up." said Colbert while leaving the room with Guiche "WHAT! You gonna leave me with her!" said Louise while approaching "Bye!" said the teacher closing door. The pinkette was left alone with Eurydice, she look at the silver haired as she was sleeping "Why this had to happen to me!" she complained "I was hoping a dragon, or a griffin or a manticore!" as she approach at her familiar she could feel her breathing as she sleeps, few hours passed it was already dusk, she was sitting a chair near of her desk reading a book about elves but soon after Eurydice started waking up "Where I am?" she asked still dizzy.

"At my room, elf." said pinkette while staring at her while closing but then she notices she was going to the direction of door "Where are you thinking going?" she ask "What you think da'len? Getting out of this place." the silver haired responds "But you can't go! You are my familiar, you can't simply 'Getting out this place'!" the pinkette said she approach her.

"Sorry, but I don't have the intentions becoming your familiar." as soon she open Louise close it quickly "No! You are staying here!" she order her "Just look, shemlen!" said Eurydice annoyed, shemlen a word that she rarely used, it was only use when if she really didn't like someone, forcefully removes Louise front of her and get out of the room, she start going down of a stone staircase hoping finding the exist, as he was walking the halls she could feel magic around if she the academy was built with magic the she look it front of her and sees a blond male mage wearing a black cape talking with a brunette female mage that was wearing a brown cape, she could see the blond flirting the brunette.

On the moment she passed them the two mages notice her "Isn't that…" appointed brunette "Yes, she is the one that Louise had summoned." the blond said to his companion, as she was going down of more staircases he could see her angry face for a moment "Damn she is pretty angry." he mumble, as soon Eurydice went down Louise appeared "Hey Guiche, come with me." she order on the moment she grab him "Hey! WAIT!" he complained while he was being dragged.

Soon Eurydice arrived the courtyard her strength was disappearing "Damn it, I still didn't recover. I need to take a break." she leaned herself to a wall and start to think what to now "I need to find a way back to Ferelden." then she started to think, the only way she could think of was by boat and yet she wonder, a think it was concerning her "Why didn't that teacher knew nothing about the Circle! Perhaps I am not even in Thedas…maybe other country that the Chantry doesn't know?" there is a only way to find out trying to listen to them, even without the Blight is possible to sense a darkspawn over the land. She started to concentrate trying ear them, she kept there few seconds and nothing, she didn't sense any darkspawn, she knew what she was doing, she already mastered the way to sense them but nothing, is if the darkspawns doesn't even exist "No, it can't be…they are the enemy of every race…what!?" as she look at the night sky, she noticed something, there was two moons instead one "It can't be…is impossible!"

Then something happen to her, her body become lighter and when she noticed what was happening she was levitate then notice the pinkette accompanied by the blond mage from before pointing a rose to her 'It must be him casting this spell ' Eurydice cursed "Damn you are pretty heavy but I can handle it. Now I look at you, you don't seem that powerful from before." Guiche taunt her "Don't mock me, shemlen!" she shouted to him then she try to dispel his spell, but her body was too weak to even cast a simple spell.

"You are coming with me, elf. And this time I will not let you escape." the pinkette to her, then Louise command Guiche to take back Eurydice to her room, soon they arrived there she putted on her a leash of chains around her neck that was screwed to her bed "Now you will stay there like a good servant and obey my orders!" she yelled to her, Eurydice just glare to her "I will not obey to a shemlen like you! As my pride as a Grey Warden I shall not summit to you!" she yelled her back.

Eurydice tries to remove the leash but it was useless "That is the best leash that money can buy, with that you can't run away again." Louise said with pride as she was changing her uniform to a nightgown, then she throw her used clothes too Eurydice "What are you doing?" she asked as she remove her bra from her head "What you think? Is for you to wash tomorrow."

"What you think I am? I am Grey Warden not some kind of servant!" the word of Grey Warden called her attention "You have been mentioning that word a lot. Grey Warden, what's that? Some kind of title?" she ask her curiously "Is something that a shemlen like you will never understand." Eurydice answered aggressively "What that supposed to mean!?" the pinkette yelled in fury but her familiar didn't respond to her "I am going to sleep. You better stay put and don't do anything!" she order to Eurydice "Don't worry I will not be like this for long." She taunt to her "I would like to see that." Louise responded to her taunt, then light turn off.

Two hours passed sense when Louise went to bed, she could hear her sleeping peacefully although she as fell to sleep few second after going to bed. On this hours allowed Eurydice recover someone of her strength, she grab the chain that was connecting the leash to the bed and start to melt it with her fire magic, after two minutes she was able to melt the chain releasing her and then she took care of the leash .After ridding of the leash she was able to stretch her legs for a while, then she notice the little girl sleeping face "Well she is kind of adorable if wasn't her attitude." the moonlight aluminate the entire room, she pull a chair over and sit near of the window and she stood there observing the moons .

Sadness came to her and the tears started appeared on her eyes, the idea the idea of not being able to return to Ferelden to see her friends and her lover, because what it seems that she was in another world because back in Ferelden there is only one moon but she doesn't wanted to believe it. Eurydice removes the well preserved rose thanks to her magic, she still remember the night that Alistar gave it to her like was yesterday ,she still remember how nervous and cute he looked that night, she hold near of her chest "Alistar…" she mumble, then she fell asleep.

Chapter 1 end

* * *

><p><strong>Well chapter 1 is over and I am working on the next chapter, I will announce that "The Unleashed Champion" will take a while cause I still need some <strong>**ideias, so I will keep with this until I have fresh ideias for it. **

**See ya on the next chapter.**


End file.
